eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Alfie Moon
Alfie Moon is the husband of Kat Moon and father of Bert Moon and Ernie Moon and step father of his cousin Michael Moon's son Tommy Moon as well as the father of Kat's cousin Hayley Slater's daughter Cherry Slater, following a one night stand in Spain. Backstory Alfie was born 4 March 1964, his parents were killed in a car crash on Valentine's Day and the family mourn their death each year. Although young, he took responsibility for his younger brother Spencer and his grandmother Nana, widely known as Nana Moon. Alfie use to visit the water fountain at the National Gallery all the time with his Nana when he was a kid. Nana had a friend, that worked at the Lyons' corner house on the Strand. Nana's friend use give them some cake and they would come and sit by the fountain and eat it. Alfie recalls "There was a man by water fountain who use to sell pigeon feed. You'd get a bag of pigeon seeds, you'd put your arms like that, and they'd be flying all over you, pecking at you! it was great." When Alfie was about 16 Alfie was sitting down by the water fountain with his Nana Moon and they were looking at this young couple kissing each other. Nanna Moon said "One day that'll be you Alfie". Alfie replied "Nah - you're the only girl for me, Nana." Alfie spent seven years in prison for credit card fraud after taking the blame for his second cousins Jake and Danny. 2010—2016 Kat returns to London revealing that she and Alfie conned a man called Frankie Finnerty, from whom she is now on the run. His relatives Lee and Jono Finnerty track her down but Alfie arrives pretending to be from the CID, scaring them off, though they took £178 of . Alfiemoon and staceeymoon then talk about their history, and it is revealed that Alfie spent six months in a Spanish prison and they tried to have a baby but he had fertility problems. wants nothing to do with Alfie, however, and attempts to leave, revealing that she is pregnant, saying the baby is not Alfie's. Alfie doubles the remainder of Kat's money in a bet, and promises to stop scamming and get a proper job. Kat gives him 24 hours or she will leave. He is unsuccessful Kat gives birth to a boy named Tommy but is soon rushed to hospital as part of the placenta was undelivered, causing her to haemorrhage. Charlie is left to look after the baby but decides to join the New Year's party do wnstairs. Ronnie's baby James, who was born on the same day as Tommy, dies of cancer and Ronnie swaps the babies. When Alfie returns home he finds James dead, believing him to be Tommy. Kat and Alfie struggle to cope with their loss but eventually start to get through it until Michael returns a month later to see his son. Although Kat tells Michael to leave, he stays because he has friends locally. Kat ends up kissing Michael, and though he rejects her, saying there is nothing between them without Tommy, Alfie sees Kat break down when Michael leaves. Eventually Kat's resentment causes Alfie to move out after they have a row, which makes their marriage turn sour. After Ronnie discovers this, she is shocked and asks in implication that he and Kat has split up. Kat then later sees Alfie leaving with Michael in his car for a weekend break away from Walford. When Kat is upset she tells him that a coroner has visited confirming that Tommy (James) died of Sudden Cancer Death. He comforts her and tells her that he feels the same way about Tommy's death, as if he was his father. Kat appears to be slightly delighted as she says she is not alone. Kat and Alfie's relationship breaks down but Michael helps to get them back together. They consider IVF to try for another baby, but do not go through with it. Eventually, Ronnie confesses to Kat that she swapped the babies and returns Tommy. Alfie's and Kat are reunited with Tommy after talking to a social worker. Ronnie is eventually sent to prison for her crime, though Kat forgives her. Kat and Alfie then holiday in Spain, leaving Alfie's second cousin Shenice Monnotocoo look after the pub. When they return, they bring Shenice Quinn with them, the daughter of Kat's friend Martina Quinn who visited them earlier in the year. Kat finds out she is pregnant and Alfie, believing he cannot have children, asks who the father is. Kat insists she has not cheated but Alfie says he knew what Kat was like when he married her. Alfie's attempts to make up for this after finding out he can have children all fail, even after Kat suffers a miscarriage, and she tells him she does not want any more children, and that their relationship will just be for show from now on. Alfie stops paying Kat attention in an attempt to help their relationship, but she has a one-night stand with Mark Garland (Chris Simmons), which she regrets after hearing a voicemail message from Alfie saying how much he loves her. Alfie then takes Kat, Tommy and Shenice on holiday, unaware of Kat's infidelity. However, when they return, Kat feels guilty so tells Alfie she cheated on him. Alfie demands to know why, so Kat tells him he already knows—because she is like that and always will be. Alfie tells Kat he would rather have Kat cheat on him and not know about it than not have her in his life. Kat does not want to do this and is further upset when Alfie will not allow her to explain that she did not cheat with yet another man, assuming that she has. The couple attempt to mend relations with each other over Christmas, but Alfie overhears Kat saying that she does not think he loves her. Alfie decides to visit a marriage counsellor, however Kat turns up late and Alfie says the counsellor never came. He then pays his friend Gerry (Paul Reynolds) to pretend to be a marriage counsellor to tell Kat that their marriage can be mended. However, when Alfie deliberately leaves Kat and Gerry alone, she says she thinks Alfie does not love her, and tells Gerry that she ultimately wants to end their marriage. Gerry tries to tell Alfie this, but he believes that Gerry has helped. When Charlie suffers a stroke, Alfie, Kat, Shenice and Tommy visit him, but Alfie returns before they do. After this, Derek Branning (Jamie Foreman) gets Alfie into a VAT scam, and Alfie helps Roxy and Billy to set Derek up by intercepting his alcohol deliveries. Alfie struggles for money, and contemplates firing Jean to cut costs. He also stores Derek's goods at the pub to earn extra cash, but when Phil bans Alfie from doing this, Derek arranges with Alfie and Billy to steal a large amount of alcohol. However Derek is unknowingly scammed by Alfie and Billy, and he suspects Phil of conning him. When Billy is arrested on suspicion of the murder of Heather Trott (Cheryl Fergison), Derek is worried he might implicate them in the alcohol theft and so tells Alfie to hide some supplies at Phil's garage in order to frame him. However, Alfie is spotted doing so and Phil confronts him and who makes it clear that Alfie should take orders from him, not Derek. When Derek discovers that Alfie has told Phil everything, he furiously threatens Alfie. In Kat's absence, Alfie and Roxy become close friends, and Roxy admits to Alfie that she is in love with him. Things then become awkward between them, and she resigns from her job at the pub. After a while, Alfie manages to convince Roxy to return to her job, and later offers her a place to stay at The Queen Victoria when she walks out of the Mitchell household. Jean is conned out of the money that belongs to The Queen Victoria while Alfie is away, and when Alfie returns, he borrows money from Roxy to pay his bills, angering Kat when she finds out. Alfie starts a pub football team, and pays more attention to that than to Kat, leading to Kat starting an affair. Kat tries to resist but eventually the affair turns to love. When Kat's lover sends her flowers, Alfie becomes suspicious, and asks Kat if she is seeing someone else. Although she denies it, he asks her not to spare his feelings, so she admits to the affair. He demands to know who the other man is, but Kat refuses to tell him. Alfie ejects Kat from their home but she returns, saying she will do anything to sort things out. Alfie makes her phone her lover and end the affair. They then go on holiday to try and work on their marriage. After they return, Alfie becomes suspicious of Kat when he finds a ring Kat had pawned and she lies about it and a key that was found in the pub. He lies about going on an overnight trip and follows Kat to a nearby flat, where he demands to know who Kat is having an affair with. She insists she is trying to end it and refuses to name the man. Alfie finds a letter to Mr Branning, and knows it must be either Derek, Jack Branning (Scott Maslen) or Max Branning (Jake Wood). He confronts the three brothers, and when Kat calls Max's phone, he attacks Max. Kat arrives and says it is not Max but actually Derek. Alfie throws Kat out in a violent rage, but Derek returns to the pub to apologise and play a message from Kat. Instead of playing the one he has agreed to, where Kat tells Derek to leave her alone, he instead plays one he has kept from the summer where Kat asks to meet him and have sex. Alfie hits Derek and demands him to never come to The Queen Victoria again. He then gives Derek his wedding ring to give to Kat. Alfie enters a relationship with Roxy and asks her to live with him, and they declare their love for each other. Alfie helps Kat when she is questioned over stolen goods, but to prove to Roxy that he loves her, Alfie decides he wants to divorce Kat, who is devastated. She fights with Roxy, and then has sex with Michael. The next day she tells Alfie and Roxy this, and says that Michael is a better lover than Alfie. Alfie and Roxy decide to try for a baby, but when Kat and Alfie's decree nisi comes through, it is apparent that Alfie still loves Kat. He is determined to move on so proposes to Roxy and she accepts. Alfie discovers Ronnie is being released from prison, but thinks that she would not return to Walford. He is angry to discover that she has, and forces Roxy to choose between him and her. Roxy chooses Alfie, but Kat gradually persuades him to accept Ronnie's presence back in Walford, and let Roxy see her sister. Kat also supports Alfie after the death of Michael, and the two become closer. The night before his wedding, Alfie visits Kat, and it leads to them kissing passionately. On the day of his wedding, Alfie confides in Ian Beale (Adam Woodyatt) that he still loves Kat. However, after Kat walks in during the ceremony, Alfie marries Roxy. Roxy then realises Alfie is still in love with Kat, and she orders him out of the church. He learns that Kat is leaving for Ibiza, so races to the airport, and reunites with her, moments before her flight is due to depart. As revenge for Alfie's treatment of Roxy, Phil sells The Vic, forcing Alfie and Kat out of their jobs and home. Kat reveals to Alfie that she is pregnant they find out they are having twins, and they move in with Kat's grandmother, Mo Harris (Laila Morse). Kat continues to work on her market stall, selling women's clothes, but Alfie is unsuccessful in finding a job. When Alfie hears of Spencer's new bar opening in Australia, he decides to go and work temporarily out there. He returns the following month, and tells Kat that he has just bought a classic Ford Capri. After spending the night with Kat in a posh hotel, the couple return to Walford and Alfie sets up a burger bar on the Square. However, this later gets taken away from him, so he sets up a men's clothes stall instead. A feud with market inspector, Aleks Shirovs (Kristian Kiehling), causes Alfie to lose his stall, but he later gets a temporary job, at Ian's café. Kat and Alfie are thrilled when their twin sons, Bert and Ernie (Freddie and Stanley Beale), are born. Alfie receives a letter from the council stating that they are due to be evicted, from number 23 Albert Square. He hides this from Kat, but Stacey, who is now living with them, finds it and he is forced to tell his family the truth. Alfie lies to Kat that he has secured a loan from the bank and then considers starting a fire for the insurance money. Despite Mick Carter (Danny Dyer) advising him against it believing the house to be empty, he takes an old picture of Nana Moon with him and then drops a lit cigarette into a paper-filled wastebasket. When outside, he phones Kat who is resting on their bed unaware of the fire and a horrified Alfie then rushes to the house to rescue her however Mo who has stored a stash of dodgy hairspray in the house leads to the fire igniting it and when Alfie opens the front door the house explodes. Alfie succeeds in rescuing Kat and receives minor burns to his hands Kat however is badly burnt and Alfie is racked with guilt. Alfie and the Moons receive support from his former enemies Donna and Aleks Shriovs who offer sympathy and support and help from the entire community and they move in with the Masood family. Alfie is praised as a hero despite being suspected by local firefighter Tosh. He is also nervous when he is interviewed by the fire investigation officer and is phoned and told that Kat has woken up. Later in the Queen Vic pub he has an outburst regarding Kat’s condition and is taken upstairs by Mick Carter who advises him against telling Kat about his actions as it would surely destroy there relationship however Alfie is adamant to tell the truth. When Kat does wake up Alfie visit her and she thanks him for saving her life so he decides not to tell her the truth and is relieved when the fire investigation officer Neil Wallace informs him that the insurers will most likely payout for the fire damage and rules the fire as an accident.Stacey later discovers the picture of Nana Moon and realizes that Alfie started the fire which destroyed all of their possessions and order him to tell Kat however he refuses and this creates a rift between them. The insurance company later on refuses to pay out due to Mo storing hairspray in the house and this is listed as commercial goods and invalidates the insurance policy as commercial cannot go under domestic and later on he drunkenly informs Stacey about this. Stacey suggests ringing the insurance company again but Alfie refuses adamant that they won’t change their decision to not pay out and blames Mo for this and despite Stacey suggesting Alfie use the money he’s got from selling the Capri to sort out there finances. However he dismisses the idea as all his money has been used up to buy food and items for the kids. Masood returns home from his post round and is unimpressed with the mess as it is Tamwar’s birthday. Alfie later on lies to Masood telling him that Kat doesn’t want to move out and a shocked Masood tries to persuade Alfie otherwise; it’s not working for them having such a full house and Alfie loses his temper with Masood and accuses him of kicking them out. A desperate Alfie sits on the wall outside the Masood’s and he clocks the estate agent coming out of number 43 the house he had earlier talked about renting with the estate agent as a new accommodation for him and Kat. Alfie desperately tries to blag a couple of nights in the house before he’s got a deposit together the estate agent who immediately dismisses the idea. The estate agent firmly tells Alfie to call him when he’s got the deposit and Alfie reluctantly heads to the Council Office in order to receive temporary accommodation and waits for his ticket number to be called in and when it is finally Alfie’s turn for his meeting at the council. Alfie explains his situation to the council worker and begs for accommodation. When Alfie is told that all he can be offered is one night in a bed and breakfast he is devastated. Back on the Square Alfie confesses all to Stacey about the mess they’re in. Stacey firmly tells Alfie that he needs to tell Kat the truth. As Alfie heads into the hospital and tells Kat he urgently needs to tell her something. She cuts him off and tells her that she has something to say too and wants to go first. Kat tells a shocked Alfie that she wants to marry him. He agrees and they marry at the registrar’s office with two nurses as witnesses and return to Walford. With the help of a friendly locksmith, Alfie squats in number 43, without telling Kat and Mo. Stacey moves out and Alfie convinces Kat that this is for the best. On 11 November they are evicted and out of desperation they squat in a new flat with help from Donna. Lee Carter calls the landlord of the flat when trying to fix the boiler, so they are evicted again and they stay at the Vic with Alfie's friend Mick Carter. After Kat makes an emotional speech to the social housing manager, they are offered a council house in Hull. Stacey tries to stop her but before they leave Kat discovers a photo of Nana that was not lost in the fire. Alfie confesses that he started the fire, leaving Kat devastated. Alfie tries to apologize, but Kat decides to end their marriage, moving in with Stacey and Lily. Later, as Christmas approaches, Alfie tells a still bitter Kat that he will try to fix things in order to change her mind. It is later reveled that Alfie is still in Spain with the kids after an incident that happened while Kat was looking after them. Kat had sex with a Spanish man upstairs and left the kids playing downstairs, Tommy boiled the kettle and water accidentally went on Bert. On the night of the Royal Wedding, Kat gives her cousin Hayley Slater a makeover, alongside her nan Mo. Jean passes Hayley an umbrella on her way outside as Kat and Mo plan to tip water on her. Hayley then goes outside to confront them and they stop. She then heads to a hotel room outside of Walford where it is reveled that Kat's husband Alfie Moon is the father of her unborn child after they had a on night stand. The pair talk and Alfie asks about Kat because Kat's children need to see their mum as Aflie is currently raising them after a fall out with Kat - which has made Kat refuse to even see her boys. Alfie tells Hayley he loves Kat but Hayley tells Alfie she thinks the baby is a girl and she could boss her big brothers around and Hayley will raise them as her own. However Alfie replies by telling Hayley that Kat is the boys' mother, not her. Hayley gets mad and wants to have an abortion but Alfie tells her not to but later changes his mind after Hayley talks him round. Alfie gives her the money and the next day Hayley makes an appointment at the hospital for a termination. Hayley then gets drunk and turns up late to her appointment, which makes them refuse to see her. She then makes a new one but changes her mind after Kat tells her she's a good person really. Other Infomation "The storyline presented Ronnie with grief, disbelief and anger and the temporary breakdown of her relationship as well as her gradual coming to terms with her loss and the efforts to re-build her life following the tragedy. This underlined the fact to viewers that whilst the loss of baby James was a catalyst, Ronnie's reaction was born out of extreme personal trauma in her life and not as the direct and sole consequence of losing her baby. It is Ofcom's view that the broadcaster did not intend the storyline to suggest that her actions were a typical response of a mother who had experienced SIDS and therefore sufficient editorial context was provided to viewers." Richie revealed in an interview with This Morning that Kat and Alfie would be involved in an ongoing storyline, which he said is "going to be the biggest soap story in probably the history of soaps. At the end of 2010, Kat and Ronnie both give birth on the same day, but Ronnie's baby, James, dies and while Kat is in hospital and her baby, Tommy, is unattended, Ronnie swaps the infants. The storyline received over 6,000 complaints, making it the second most complained about EastEnders storyline. It was then decided to end the storyline earlier than originally planned. It was reported by the Daily Star Sunday that Ronnie experiences a change of heart after visiting relatives in hospital and seeing the midwife who delivered her son. An EastEnders spokesperson said, "We do not comment on future storylines but we have always said Ronnie will do the right thing and Tommy will be reunited with Kat." Wallace revealed that she doesn't regret her involvement of the baby-swap storyline, saying that she was "just doing her job". Wallace told Bang Showbiz:"I stand by it. We're actors at the end of the day, we do our job and then we go home. It's drama, that's it." She also praised Womack's acting and will move on to "bigger and better things" once she departs later this year. She added: "is a fantastic actress who played a brilliant role in a fantastic storyline so I wish her all the best." Derek Martin said he was surprised by the new baby swap storyline when it was published in the media. Martin commented: "I'm one of those actors – I don't know how many others do it – but when I get the scripts, I only read my bits. So I looked saw, 'Charlie leaves his grandson upstairs, goes downstairs, gets on the drink, gets drunk – the baby's dead'. So that's terrible guilt obviously – because I feel as though it's my fault that he's died. I was surprised when I saw the story come out – because I don't read the others' lines – that it was a baby swap." Discussing the surrounding controversy of the plot, Martin added: "Don't forget, there's millions of people – there's 60 odd million here, and they've all got different opinions. Every subject, everything that comes up… everybody will have opinions about that. So therefore you have to accept that's the public – some are for, some are against, and that's the way it is."He continues: Over the years, don't forget, EastEnders have always had subjects. When Charlie's brother had raped Kat and we didn't find out until later on, that was a very strong storyline. And when Little Mo was bashed by her husband Trevor. These stories are all part of real life." Samantha Womack admitted that she thought the plot was "implausible". She commented: "I thought it was implausible. Most women who lose a child would not go out and abduct one," she told The Mirror. "But Ronnie is a soap character and she is not necessarily representing real life. Soap is based on controversy and sensationalism because bosses are trying to get high ratings and they can't write things like 'Ronnie had a cup of tea'. Otherwise people wouldn't watch it."On 1 August 2011, Ofcom cleared the storyline. The baby swap storyline prompted a huge 1,044 complaints reported to Ofcom also added that many of the complaints were made because the storyline was presented "in an offensive manner" because it "appeared to suggest that a mother who has suddenly and tragically lost a baby through cot death would react by stealing another baby to replace that loss". Kym Marsh supported Ofcom's decision to clear the storyline. Marsh wrote in her magazine section: "Last week, EastEnders was cleared of wrongdoing by Ofcom, the media regulator, over its baby swap storyline, and I think that's the right decision. It's just a storyline, like any other. I understand why people got upset about it, but no-one meant to upset anybody. Soaps are supposed to portray real life to a certain extent, but it's meant to be high drama for entertainment purposes. I mean, how many murders can you have in one square? There's a nod to real life but, for the most part, soaps help take people out of the real world." 2018 On the 21st May 2018, Hayley Slater goes to a hotel room which is outside of Albert Square and Walford altogether. This room happens to be the room of Alfie Moon and his 3 sons. It is revealed later in the show that Alfie Moon is the baby's father due to an one night stand. He then gives her money to have a termination which she cancelled. A couple of weeks later, Kat Moon tries to phone Alfie to see her three kids. He tells her that he is not, in fact, in Spain but living in a hotel room. This does not turn out well for Kat. Eventually, Alfie returns to Walford with his 3 sons. He sees Kat and kisses her. He goes into the living room and sees a baby. It is revealed to him that the baby is his. Alfie starts to get feelings for Hayley and over time get into a secret relationship. At this point, Jean is the only person who knows. On the evening of Christmas Eve 2018, Stacey Slater sees Alfie and Hayley kissing. On Christmas Day 2018, Stacey reveals that she saw them together and knows that the baby is Alfie's. Alfie tries to persuade Stacey to not tell Kat, but there was a twist. Either Alfie or Hayley had to leave Walford to stop Stacey telling Kat. On the night of Christmas Day 2018, Hayley says that she will go which Alfie says that she can't, he hasn't got even a piece of hair. Hayley proceeds to cut a bit of Cherry Slater's (The baby) hair and give it to him as a Christmas gift. Kat wonders what the gift is and realises that Alfie is Cherry's father. This leads her to go on a rampage and nearly sets fire to the Slater house. Later on, Alfie and Kat try to talk through the situation which leads to a massive argument. Stacey and Hayley try to 'help' but when Alfie asked what she was going to do, Hayley pushed him down the stairs, hitting his head on some logs, leaving him unconcious. On Boxing Day, Hayley Slater, Stacey Slater and Kat Slater try to hide the body. But, Whilst they were discussing their plans to try and save Hayley from getting a prison sentence, they hear Cherry Slater's cry followed by a door shutting. It is revealed that Jean Slater called an ambulance approximately 5 minutes from that point and then they hear sirens. The ambulance and police come into the Slater's home and Stacey, Hayley and Kat say that they moved the body to the living room. When Kat opens the door, Alfie's body was gone. Kat was wondering how he got away and looked at Stacey and Hayley. Hayley runs up the stairs to reveal that Cherry was gone. Alfie ran away with Cherry. It is unknown where they went to, but it was definitely outside of Albert Square. tr Alfie_Moon_Name_Card.png|Alfie Moon - Name Card Alfie 2018.png|Alfie Moon (2018) Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Fathers Category:Moon Family Category:Slater Family Category:Redwater Characters Category:Past Characters Category:Lovers Category:Market Stallholders Category:2015 Departures Category:2002 Arrivals Category:2018 Arrivals Category:Villains